pmdsecretgardensfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashmourne Guild
is a future Guild that is currently in the works. It will be founded by an unknown pokemon. Info Ashmourne will be a guild composed of various Pokemon that are neutral in nature, only having three goals to act by; * Defend the weak. * Defeat the strong. * Claim whatever treasure they find my whatever means. A particular sect of Ashmourne are to be known as the Eight Sons, with each holding a single medal or coin that are crafted from strand of gold and a certain precious gem, each modelled after Sai's own lucky coin. Each of these medals are proof that they are one of the strongest pokemon in Ashmourne; loss or departure or this medal means permanent expulsion and black listing from Ashmourne. Medals Ashmourne have a set of eight medals which are given to the top 8 strongest pokemon (by Level) in the guild in order to provide proof, warning, and social status to other pokemon. Each medal is crafted from cold and encrusted with one or more other precious gemstones or metals. The medals are; * Bahamut Medal - A medal shaped like a dragon's head, made from gold, platinum and ruby settings. Is modelled after Sai's own lucky coin. Is held by the current guild leader. *'Citadel Medal' - A medal shaped like a castle, made from gold and onyx. Is given to the strongest pokemon in the guild discluding the leader. *'Abjuration Medal' - A medal shaped like a psychic hand, made from gold and amethyst. Is given to the second strongest pokemon in the guild discluding the leader. *'Obelisk Medal' - A medal shaped like an obelisk, made from gold and tiger's eye. Is given to the third strongest pokemon in the guild discluding the leader. *'Arachnid Medal' - A medal shaped like a spider, made from gold and emerald. Is given to the fourth strongest pokemon in the guild discluding the leader. *'Claymore Medal' - A medal shaped like a claymore sword, made from gold and silver with a small emerald gem set in the hilt. Is given to the fifth strongest pokemon in the guild discluding the leader. *'Magatama Medal' - A medal shaped like three conjoined magatama beads, made from gold and sects of tanzenite, sapphire and onyx. Is given to the sixth strongest pokemon in the guild discluding the leader. *'Gene Medal' - A medal shaped like a double helix, made from gold and tanzenite. Is given to the seventh strongest pokemon in the guild discluding the leader. A Medal holder who loses, destroys or otherwise departs of their Medal will be removed from the guild and black listed under Pokémon to attack on sight. Recruitment Ashmourne only recruit Pokémon who are strong-willed, able to defend themselves even in the most dire of situations, and above all who follow the guild's three tenets. Those who wish to join Ashmourne must go through a series of three trials; * Trial of the Mind - Pokémon must take a small questionnaire as the first stage of their recruitment. If the Pokémon passes this trial at the judication of the current guild leader, they may pass on to the second trial. * Trial of Conquest - A Pokémon must take part in a mystery dungeon solo, where the goal is to acquire a certain item. The mystery dungeon does not allow the participant to gain levels or any other items during the trial, and the dungeon itself is set to be considered difficult even with a team. Pokémon who obtain this item are allowed onto the third trial, though even if the Pokémon fails they may be accepted depending on performance. * Trial of Souls - This trial is dependant on the Pokémon participating, and thus is different for each Pokémon. The aim of the trial is to put that Pokémon in the position of a life-changing choice. Those who pass all three trials are then inducted into Ashmourne. If that Pokémon is among one of the seven strongest currently in the guild, they are awarded a Medal, as long as that Medal is currently not owned. If a Pokemon is to fail any one of these trials they are no longer allowed to retake the trials again and will remain permanently barred from entering the guild. Members * Mordekaiser the Tyranitar (Guildmaster) * Sai the Riolu (Operative) * Cerin the Charmander (Operative) Category:Teams Category:Guilds